Born of Fire
by Masmo
Summary: A corrupt King. A couple that was thought impossible. A noble race. A fight for survival and justice. Serious to fun chapter. Hey so i fixed a bad chapter to make it less bad so. yeah. Please read! LinkxZelda and maybees some ShiekxMalon. PS Shiek & Zelda
1. Before the Begining

From the Flames: Chapter One, Before the Beginning

O.o 

Way back when the war started. A Hylian male and a Gerudo female fell in love. Their love was for bidden between the races. They both had to run away from their own kind. During a stay in Kakariko village hiding with the Shiekah, a young boy was born.

But the war kept getting worse and soon it was not safe for them in Kakariko. The Hylians were moving on Kakariko to take over the village to use it as a second base. When they came it was not a fight. It was a massacre.

The troops slowly moved closer and closer they were also following the trail of a "traitor" a soldier who had fled from his duty for a Gerudo. Or as the Hylians called them. Desert Spawn. As the soldiers walked up the stairs, the town watch rang a warning bell. The couple heard the bell and began to flee to Death Mountain. They were allies with all the races. So they decided to go find Big Brother of the Gorons.

As the couple fled the soldiers discovered where they were fleeing. The began to burn the entire village. The husband knew they were after him. To protect his wife and the innocent people of the village, he decided to stay and face what he was running from. His wife protested strongly. He called on the Gorons to aid him. The Gorons came out of the ground to aid the man. But he ordered them to help his wife escape.

She screamed and wailed. She nearly killed five of the Gorons trying to keep her from her husband. But the Gorons held strong. She saw her husband rush into battle his double-edged sword cutting left and right. His holy weapon cleaved armor. He killed countless numbers. Then they took out bows and arrows, seeing the man was in a blood lust.

The archers took aim. A hail of arrows nearly killed him. But he kept fighting. His body pierced by countless arrows. But his love for his wife was too strong. He kept fighting his wounds to grave to live for much longer. His wife told him to drop back but with one final battle cry of unrestrained love he hurled himself at the remaining archers. Slaughtering the remaining archers.

The commanding officer standing far back watched his whole display. He cursed to man's name. The man and officer used to be best friends when the man was not in love. The officer gave to man one last remark before shooting him. "You let your love blind you! You destroyed our friendship for a woman! You are a Traitor! Die now and burn for all eternity in the unholy realm!"

The woman saw the arrow pass through her husband's heart. She saw the life in his eyes die. She broke free of the Gorons and ran to her husband. She cradled his head in her lap. Her eyes released a constant stream of salty crystals. Falling on her husbands face. "I love you so much. I will wait for you in the sacred realm. Please take care of our son. As my final wish please." It was then his heart stopped beating.

She cried then she cried, and cried, and cried. She wept for what felt like an eternity. The officer walked up to her. An arrow nocked on his bow. "What a pity you can't carry out his final demands. Its time for you to join him." He released his arrow and it pierced her heart. "At least I let you die with your true love. Think about that." He closed her eyes.

He heard a baby wailing near the flaming ruins of a house. The Gorons knowing only of their own kind let the child be. The officer walked over to the child. "Your father was a traitor. I wonder if his son will prove to be any better. He picked up the child and walked back to his horse. A glint caught his eye in the rain. His best friend's sword. "Well, well. I guess I'll give it to him when he comes of age."

He picked up the sword and returned to his horse. "My wife always wanted a son." He galloped back towards castle town with the young child in his arms. "I'll train you as my apprentice and you shall be the greatest knight this kingdom has ever known. The man ran off into the rain. Leaving the ruined village with many dead bodies. One man, one woman locked in eternal embrace. Many soldiers dead around them.

The three goddesses walked forward to the young couple. The three lifted their arms. The souls of all that had died there were raised out of their bodies. The couple looked around them. The looked to the Gorons they looked solemn. Their heads bowed. The all told with their eyes. 'He was taken by your friend. He will be raised as a knight.' They both nodded then followed the goddesses into the sacred realm.

**O.o**

He woke screaming in a sweat, again. That dream again. He was panting. His mother walked into his room. "Sweatie, what's wrong?"

"Mommy, I had a bad dream. The one with daddy, his fighty men, and the lady and man."

The woman sighed. "Link, your going to have to discover what this dream means by yourself. Otherwise it will continue to haunt you. You have to be a big boy and put it behind you. Now go back to sleep little one."

"Okay mommy."

O.O 

First chapter of a new story. Tell me what u think. Review pleez!


	2. Born of Darkness

From the Flames: Born of Darkness

I don't own and of the Legend of Zelda characters. Tho I wish badly that I did.

When the war started. The King of Hyrule was a great strategist and general. But as the war wore on he slowly became lazier and lazier. He soon came to the point where he decided to get a son to fight for him. He brought together his knights. He gave the order to find a woman. A strong woman, stout of heart, to make a good heir. He was to make her, his and groom a successor.

He sent the knights off to many kingdoms. They searched for many days across the land. When one day riding through a village when they saw a woman. She was in a garden picking vegetables. They saw her and went up to her. "Miss would you be willing to become the queen of Hyrule? King Harkinian wishes to wed a fair maiden to groom a successor."

"Excuse me but I believe I have a job here to pick vegetables for the king. Is that not enough kind sir?" She continued to pick vegetables. With a calming radiance about her the soldiers knew she was whom the king spoke of.

"Miss please come with us without force or we will have to subdue you." They began to circle her. But as they came closer she took out a sickle. She spun in a circle throwing the blade and decapitating the first soldier. After that they all rushed her. But she had been waiting for this day. She spun in a circle casting a magic spell of protection around herself.

She rushed the soldiers punching and kicking them until one by one they were all unconscious. But then an officer came from behind her and knocker her out. He took her and loaded her onto his horse. He left a note for his unit that he was returning to the castle and that they should hurry back.

He rode off towards the castle. Knowing if he waited even a day the king would have his hide. The king was becoming more and more like a dictator. He thought he might like that Gerudo side better. Well he fought for Hyrule and it would take more than an evil king to turn him astray from his cause.

As his horse neared the castle he saw a Gerudo attack force approaching the castle from the east. He quickened his horse. He had his horse in full gallop. As he approached the main gate he yelled to the guards. "Raise the gate! Surprise attack!" The guards hurriedly raised the gate and bolted it.

As he approached the courtyard he met the king. He hopped off his horse and carried the woman bridal style to the king. "My lord I found her in the village you specified. She put up quite a fight. She fought with great power and courage. She even used magic of Nayru. In my opinion she is truly powerful She will groom and excellent successor."

"Thank you, your are dismissed. I will take her to my quarters right now and make her mine."

"But my lord there is a surprise Gerudo attack!"

"You are captain of the guard, Leon, I suggest you take care of this assault."

"Yes… my… lord." He did not want to let the woman into his lord's hands. He knew his lord was becoming more and more corrupt. "It will take a true hero to overthrow this king…" He left his kings presence to head to the gate. The Gerudo having been found out started a full-scale assault. They began to launch grappling hooks. As they caught the Gerudo's made their way up the walls. The soldiers were waiting for them.

The Gerudos leapt over the walls and soldiers and began slashing in a frenzy of blood. As the soldiers kept on getting pushed back to the castle. When Leon rode up to the front he gave a battle cry to rally the troops. The troops filled with more spirit began to fight back with fierce determination to protect their home.

Leon made his way to the front and killed more than his share of Gerudos. 'My problem with war is not the killing. It's the forced killing on women.' These were the thoughts going through his head. 'Well what must be done, must be done.' He caught eyes with the leader of the Gerudo force. He ran off to confront her.

As he ran off down the ramparts towards her. He knew he wasn't going to like what was going to happen but he knew he had to talk with her. When he approached her she had her twin sabers sheathed. "Why do our races fight?"

"I am not sure but I know that I had to meet with you for some reason or another."

"I have watched you Leon, you are not a bad man. I know by your actions. The Gerudo use actions to signify how they feel. When we are angry we kill, when we are happy we rejoice, when we are sorrowful we cry. We seem more emotional than Hylians. I know we could forge a strong alliance. But instead you king decided on starting a war that will only bring more and more death. I want to ask you. Will you help me end this war?"

"How could I help?"

"We could both order our forces to stand down. We could overthrow the king and rule the kingdom of Hyrule in a golden age of prosperity."

"No."

"Why?"

"I know that I am not strong enough to overthrown the king. However I know that a child will be born of our two races and overthrow the king. There will also be a girl whom he will love and them together will overthrow the king."

"So I will agree to finding an alternate route to ending this war." They shook hands. Though they both didn't know a guard was eavesdropping as the fighting took place. He ran to the king immediately. Leon and the Gerudo officer both walked to their troops and halted the fighting. All the soldiers turned to their respective commander. They both explained their goal. The soldiers were nervous.

But before anything could be done another officer was marching towards the battlements. "Traitor! That man is a traitor! He has conspired with the enemy kill him!" Soldiers being soldiers obeyed the man. All except Leon's personal command turned on Leon.

"Robert! What are you doing!"

"Sir, run we believe the prophecy. We will hold them off for as long as we can."

"No I will not let my men die because of me! Robert why do you wish to kill me?"

"Sir we are here to defend your life as long as we can. We will not move as long as our hearts serve the only just man left in this world!" They rushed the soldiers loyal to the king.

"Come on Leon! You cant live to fulfill your part of the prophecy if you dead!"

"Fine! Robert you betrayed me. My soldiers I will fulfill the prophecy and bring justice back to this land in your names!" He leapt over the wall with the rest of the Gerudo. They all headed off to Gerudo Valley.

On the long ride to the desert fortress Leon was crestfallen that he could not save his men. "Leon, they gave their lives for you. Please don't let their deaths be in vain."

"I won't. I will avenge them I will kill the king."

"Leon, I will help in any way I can. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Iris.

"Thank you for your support Iris. I believe I will need it for what will be coming in the near future."

** :-**

"My lord he has escaped with the Gerudo."

"Grrr. Fine Robert I know he was your best friend but I still want him killed."

"He is a traitor I do the same thing to all traitors. Kill them."

"I am terribly sorry for your loss. But here is some good news. I will have and heir in about maybe eight months Robert."

"So she is to have a child?"

"Yes and I didn't have to give her my seed to do it either. It had better be a boy or I will have to kill them both."

"Yes my liege. I understand. What must be done. Must Be Done."

**:-D**

Hey its chapter two! I might have to redo some things. If you didn't get it. This chapter was about the real father of link. And about how the second main character will come into place. Can anyone guess what it is! Come on it is sooooo obvious. Wont people help me? Anyone? Guess not. Oh and the chapter wont b about the older people. Link gets into the story now! Oh and maybe. Damnit I guess I need another Parents chappie. Why I wont tell but ive rambled long enuf. R&R!


	3. Raised in Sand

The Lost Child, and The Desert Clan

I don't own any of the Legend of Zelda characters. Although I wish I did. If I did the end to ocarina of time would have been different. You know how.

Well this should be my last chapter of b4 Link and the rest. Hopefully I wont have to do much of this.

**: - )**

One year after the Gerudo attack the war continued. More blood and more death. It seemed as though the Hylians and the Gerudos would die out before kill each other. But within chaos there is always a ray of hope. That ray of hope is not in the castle. A child is now three months alive. The king is furious his heir was not male. He could care less for the girl. 

The mother who was thrown out of the castle because she did not give birth to the gender of the king's liking. She could not find any hospitality from any of the noble houses of Hyrule. She wandered the streets for many days and soon found herself near the castle walls. And the slums. Many people wandered about coughing. The state of the populace was horrid. As she wandered looking for a good place to stay safely for the night her eyes caught the light of the moon off of a blade. A scimitar.

As the silent soldiers moved towards the palace slowly. The woman thought about what was best for her daughter. She had heard the Gerudo believe females are the strongest race. They could survive childbirth so they were dominant over the weak males. The final Gerudo walked much more upright and inconspicuous. She knew this was the attack leader. She wandered up to the woman.

"Excuse me." The Gerudo turned to her and snapped.

"What do you want?"

"I have heard that you race believes that woman are the dominant sex."

"Yes that is true."

"I was forced by the king to birth an heir for him. But since I gave birth to a girl he through me out of the castle in contempt. I have wandered the streets eating table scraps and barely surviving. But I want my child to live and prosper. Would you please take her as one of you own? I know I won't be able to live long enough to tell her anything. But my last wish is that she be named Zelda" The Gerudo captain, for she was wearing red. Stared at the child for a long time. She then decided on one topic and nodded her head.

"This child will be important. She is also female. She will be one of our best fighters. She is the one to kill this king. I will bring her to our people." She gave orders for her unit to fall back. The swiftly retreated back over the wall. As the woman saw her daughter taken into the Gerudo she knew she would be safe. She could die knowing her child would live.

O.O 

Wide eyed a little girl was carried in the arms of a strong woman. She thought this was her mother. She clung to the woman as their horses galloped to Gerudo Valley. She was unsure of everything that had transpired to get her to where she was. She wasn't even sure who she was and what a trouble she would be in the future. But she was just a child, not even four months. She couldn't have any idea of what lay ahead. Of the obstacles she was put to face without a choice.


	4. Armies

Chapter 4: The Castle

**;-)**

"Link! Get Over here!"

"Yes father." A young man about the age of seventeen walked over to his father. "What is it father?"

"Link, I want you to observe these fighting bouts. It may give you a good idea about what you would be doing in the army."

"Father I have already beaten every soldier already enlisted and I _still _cant join yet. Why is that father?"

"Ah, son if only we had more people like you that wanted to enlist. You know regulations you cannot join the army until you are 18 years old and lawfully considered a man."

"But father…"

"I will hear none of this Link. Wait another year for your birthday, then you can join."

Link sighed and sat down on a bench to watch the fights with a dull interest. He watched the soldiers with their slow moves, he tough that he should have dodged that, he could have blocked that. He got up with a cry of frustration. "So pointless!" He stalked off towards the archery range to keep his bow arm strong.

**:-(**

"He doesn't see how good I AM!" He released an arrow and it hit dead center. He nocked another arrow. He won't let me fight because he thinks ill hurt myself!" Another arrow right next to the first. "It seems sometimes we aren't even related!"

"You don't know how right you are." Link gave a battle cry as he spun around and crouched into fighting stance.

"Who are you! And why did you say that!" Link took in the man in a glance. A blue skintight tunic. Cloth wraps around his hands, shins, and face. Plus a symbol on his chest. A single eye crying a tear in a blood red coloring.

"My name is not important. I am a Shiekah. I am from Kakariko village. We have an alliance with your people." He walked down towards the targets. "I am here to give you some advice. I have been watching you. You wish to fight but no one is going to let you correct?"

"Yes they don't want me to fight because I am too young or too unexpeirienced. I have beatend every soldier in this god-forsaken castle! And yet my father won't let me fight."

"Why don't you prove yourself to you father?"

"Yeah. How?"

"Well there will be an attack force heading to the Gerudo fortress in a couple of weeks. Supposedly to free some prisoners. If you can manage to bring them all back before the party heads out. Well then lets just say that a Hero is more likely to get into the army than the son of the Captain of the guards."

"I like the way you think. But how do I leave unnoticed?"

"Does your father send you on errands?"

"Yeah like to Lon Lon Ranch. But that's about it."

"Well then. Tell him that you going to pick up a supply of _milk_ from the _ranch_."

"I guess I could do something along those lines."

"I will meet you outside the castle gates in one hour."

"We're leaving today?"

"No time like the present."

"Fight Harder!"

"I am!" Two Gerudo were sparring in a clearing in front of Gerudo Fortress. One was the traditional gerudo wereing purple robes signifying her rank as a soldier. Other gerudo of all ranks were keeping a boundary. The other Gerudo didn't look much like the rest of the Gerudo her skin was much paler. Although it was darker than that of Hylian skin. "Im going to beat you!"

"Not if I can help it!" If you just looked at these two you would think they were mortal enemies.But that's not how things tend to work in life. The dark skinned Gerudo spun around kicking the light skined Gerudo's swords out of her hands. "Looks like I win again."

"Says who? You havent pinned me."

"You really want me to fight someone unarmed. That would be dishonorable"

"Only if the opponent doesn't agree to the fight. Gerudo code seven. I'm letting you fight me with weapons. So come on just try it."

"Fine." She threw one of her swords at the paler Gerudo but she twisted around dodging the sword catching its as it flew past her skin. not even millimeters away.

"See? It is a fair fight because I'm gonna beat you down." The dark skinned one started in disbelief for only a moment. Then she leapt at the light one. The swung and parried each other's blows. The fight lasted for five minutes before the light skinned one elbowed the other in the gut and pinned her to the ground. "I told you. I beat you down. Now come on lets get some water." She offered her hand to the darker Gerudo.

"You finally beat me Zelda you really are going to be one strong fighter."

"Yeah, maybe I'll make major." They turned to stare at each other and after a moment burst out laughing.

"Zel the day you make major is the day I, Raven, will go to Hyrule castle-town steal the crown, and make YOU queen of all Hyrule."

"Oh you're so sweet Raven., I'm so glad I have a friend like you."

"Yeah you should be. Now that were hydrated lets go talk to the _actual _major and see if we can't get you into the fighting ranks of the noble Gerudo!"

"Hear hear!" Both of them walked into the labyrinth, which the Gerudo call a fortress. Both of them have been and still are best friends.

**;-P**

"So Zelda I have heard you beat my daughter today in fixed combat **after** she disarmed you."

"That is correct major."

"Well then I do believe that the codes are as follows. If a recruit wishes to join the rank of purple they must fight the highest ranking soldier within that rank to become a rank of purple. So it sounds like you are a purple now. Go find the Seargent to get your clothes."

"Thank you major." Zelda could barely keep in her mirth as sh walked out the door Raven was waiting.

"So?" she asked in a whisper.

"I.. am.. a.. purple!" She replied again whispering. And as young schoolgirls do they giggle in the hall with pure joy in one of its most undiluted forms. "I have to go to Sergeant to get my robes."

"So lets go!" They both ran off boy as happy as could be. The major back in the other room.

"I remember when my sister brought that girl to the fortress. It turns out that she will be more help that I excepted and an even better fighter."

**O.o**

So if nobodyunderstood the second part of the chapter that was zelda. And her best friend raven. They were sparring because zelda wanted to become a purple rank. Basic soldier in the gerudo ranks. And she had to beat one of he purple to become one. And I know not enough link yet stop bugin me! There will be more int eh next chapter. Plus who was that in the cloak I don't really know but It could be shiek. Who knows. Next chapter will be lots of fun.See you soon!


	5. A Special Sword

Hello everyone. Or one person. I would like to thank you for keeping up with my sotry. Cuz I know ur the only one doing it. Da marshmallow. And now onto the story hopefully better than last.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Link had a half-an-hour to get to the front gates. He sighed wondering where he could get a weapon. That wasn't as half-assed as a soldier's sword. "God, the Hylians make crappy swords." Then after aimless wandering found himself in front of the town temple. "Huh, I wonder if I should pray before battle." He wanders inside and head up to the altar, and begins to pray. "Oh goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore, grant me a safe journey so that I may finally become something in my fathers eyes. I shall be you humble servant if you will grant me some sort of power." He remained motionless for quite sometime praying.

Ominous voice "_Link…we…grant…your…prayer…with…this…"_ A door opened behind the altar. A light poured from the entrance that he could not see past. A figure slowly walked forward wielding a weapon in her left hand. She closed the door behind her. And after a moment he took a look at her. He _really_ looked at her. 'Small body, not petite, carrying a kick ass sword, really nice eyes, sea foam green, beautiful, if unnatural green hair, a kick ass sword, a non-too revealing dress, kick ass sword, and wow she had a nice body, but that is one KICK ASS SWORD.' "Link it is not suitable for a hero to be thinking such things of one of the goddesses." His mouth dropped.

"YOU, are one of the goddesses?"

"Yes link and I am answering your prayer. I will bequeath unto you one of the three weapons of legend. I grant you the Sword of Courage. As long as the sword is wielded for a noble cause then you can not lose blood."

"Thank you…. Um which one are you?"

"I am Farore, Goddess of Life."

"Thank you Farore, Goddess of Life." But he was talking to thin air. He noticed a sword strapped over his right shoulder. (A/N links a leftie) He turned on his heal and left. Thanking the Goddesses.

Oh shit! I have to get to the front gate!" He rushed off in a mad dash to get to the front gate. "Shit I so want a horse." As he neared the front gate it was getting dark. "Shit! The gate will be up in a minute!" He increased his pace. He saw the drawbridge at the end of the causeway and sighed in relief it hadn't gone up yet. But just as that sigh escaped his lips the drawbridge began to go up. "SHIT!" He ran as fast as he could to the raising drawbridge and as the drawbridge was rising he ran up it and jumped off the end to tumble into the grass below. "Oh goddesses I made it."

The mysterious man in cloths was waiting for him on a horse with one tied behind him. "And I though I was going to get to leave without you. Get on. We need to get moving."

"Can I at least know your name so I don't have to call you clothy boy?"

The man shivers. "Don't say that. Ever! And yes you may know my name because we shall be traveling for a quite a while together. My name is Shiek and if I need to I can kill you with my shiekah magic if you spread my name about town."

"Don't worry it wouldn't do me any good." So they set off towards the Gerudo Fortress at a breakneck pace in the middle of the night.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT 

Shiek veers off the direct path towards the fortress. "Where the **hell** are you going?" Link inquires.

"I need to make a _delivery_ to the ranch."

"Oh holy trinity, what in the name of the three goddesses could you possibly drop off at the ranch?"

"Its important. Now shut up and be quiet." He had dismounted and was moving towards the back wall of the ranch.

"Are we gonna climb that?"

"Yes"

"You have got to be shittin' me."

"I don't do that to anyone." He hopped up from ledge to ledge until he reached the top then dropped over.

"Great now what do I do?" Link mutters to himself. And a rope ladder falls down from the top of the ranch wall. "_Con_venient" He climbs the ladder up with agility no other teen could match. He took pride in being able to climb like a monkey. When he reached the top he dropped down as Shiek had done. He saw Shiek near the stable doors. Shiek motion to him to come over. Link casually walked over to Shiek. "What are we do-" he was cut-off by Shiek covering his mouth.

"I told you to **shut up**."

"Fine," he sighs exasperatedly. He watched as Shiek moved like a ninja towards the main house. Again casually following was Link. They were at the main wall of the house and a golden spider was at the window. Shiek curses under his breath. Link takes out his bow, aims for a moment and shoots the bug. It burns in green flames and a token is left behind floating in the air. Shiek stares at Link. Link, he just shrugs. Shiek jumps and in a cloud of smoke is clinging to the arrow next to the window. He greases and opens the window. He hops in and lowers a rope for Link. Link takes the rope and climbs up hand-over-hand he hops into the room and notices it is quite… girly. 'I'm in a girls room!' he yells mentally. Shiek faces him and makes the 'BE QUIET' sign. Link just shrugs. Shiek walks over to the desk and takes a not out of nowhere. He signs for the window. Sheik hops out before Link. But as we know are hero; he walks over to the bed to take a look at her. She has long flowing red hair. An innocent face. As he moves down his face turns really, really red. Lets just leave it at that. He stumbles towards the window, but he hits a purple vase filled with petunias, the vase falls and makes a resounding crash. The girl looks at Link and screams as Link jumps out of the window. "SHIT! RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN!" Link is already sprinting towards the back wall where the ladder was.

"Link what did you do?" But as he speaks a fairly well built man walks out of the front door, threateningly, with a crossbow.

"What have you punks done to my daughter?" Shiek looks at Link, back at the man and his daughter crouching behind him. Shiek catches her eyes for a moment. With his eyes he apologizes. He pulls out a deku nut then throws it at the ground so it explodes. When the smoke clears he is gone and Link is on the other side of the wall. Link is breathing heavily.

"Oops…"

"Link what did you do?"

"Shiek…" he gasps "I.. I…"

"YES?"

"I broke a vase."

"What the hell were you thinking? How did you break a vase? What were you doing? Why were you…"

"I can see why you like her."

"What?"

"I see why you like her." Link replied again.

"I..I don't like her."

"Dude. Its so obvious. Its even more obvious then the fact that a war is going on and that we have a corrupt king."

"It isn't _that_ obvious. Is it?"

"It really is _that_ obvious."

"Link…"

"Yes Shiek?"

"Will you help me out?"

**O.O**

so some fun in this chapter. So it's a bit of a setup if you dint get that. I had some fun with the second part of this chapter. It was much more light hearted then the first part. Thus the two part name.

I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE. I beg of you And if you review and like this story recommend it to other ppl. Please! I beg this of you.


	6. Red and Purple

So I know this update is like after 3 million years. And if ur reading this. Thanks. Your truly good people you know that? Well onto the story. If I can think of some decent work. Also I forgot of what the general area where I left this story was. So if someone could be so kinda as to remind me that would be Oh so wonderful. This is kind a space filler.

O.o 

"STOP IT!"

"Stop what?"

"STOP IT"

"Stop WHAT?"

"Link you're _really_ buggin' me right now."

"Well that's because you are acting… Immature."

"I AM NOT BEING IMMATURE." Link and Shiek had been riding all day and I believe it was taking a toll on Sheik's nerves.

"You are so being immature." Link poked Shiek in the chest with an index finger.

"Hey! Don't you poke me."

"I will SO poke you." Was Link's brilliant response.

"So why wont you help me?"

"Who ever said I wouldn't help you?" Link was at the moment thinking of a way to get Shiek to help him. Link really wanted his father to acknowledge him as a man. He saw his father as a stupid man who did stupid things. "Well I guess I could help you. But I want help from you in return."

"What could someone like you possibly want?"

"Well I want my father to recognize me as a man and to let me fight at his side in battle."

"Well if that is what you want then I guess I could help you." Shiek was thinking this link fellow here wasn't as smart as the people claimed he was. But not to lock himself into a deal. "How do you suppose we go about doing this?"

"Well I figure we go to Gerudo valley. Slay some Gerudo, like a captain or something, and then go back to my father with the heads to prove we did it."

"So barbaric." Shiek was absolutely abhorred to the idea of taking the head off of lovely women. The Gerudo were renowned to be quite beautiful.

"And what would you suppose we do?"

"Well I think we should infiltrate the fortress…"

"What does infiltrate mean?" Shiek stared at Link for a whole minute before continuing.

"Is that a serous question? Because if it is, you are a nincompoop."

"Wow great vocabulary."

"Indeed. Infiltrate means to sneak into the base. And now before you can interrupt again I will continue with MY plan. My idea is that we infiltrate their base. Then we find our way to their stash of stolen treasure from their last raid on Hyrule. And from there we find the object the king most desires. We take the item and escape from the fortress. If we encounter any Gerudo we **subdue** them. Not kill Link. SUBDUE. From there we take the item back to Hyrule and you present it to your father. With that he will see that you were able to either beat all the Gerudo or sneak into the fortress. Thus getting you into his good graces and getting you promoted to General of the Army." Wow if he believes his father will take him seriously even if he does this successfully then he really is stupid.

"Brilliant!" Shiek nearly fell off his horse. "What's your problem? Falling off horses and stuff isn't fitting for someone of such dignity."

"Don't mock me Link. You haven't been known for your grace."

"Hey I was doing you a favor! Don't criticize me because I was helping. Besides how was I supposed to know a vase was there…"

"Well I'll forget about that because you will be helping me in the future. And by the way were nearing the entrance of Gerudo Valley. Be at the ready." They both tensed as they entered the red sandy valley. Link drew an arrow and nocked it. Shiek had pulled out a dagger from his boot and held it ready to throw. As they slowly moved into the valley they began to see its vastness. From their vantage point they could see the entire valley. And in most of the valley stood a massive fortress. Complete with horse riding grounds, sparring arena, and giant gate to keep nasty things in the desert. Link could do nothing but gape at the enormity of it all. Shiek slapped him on the back of the head to shake him out of it. "Focus."

Link nodded. He tightened his grip on the shaft of the arrow. His muscles reflexively coiled into a battle-ready mode. Shiek happened to notice this and thought of Link in a bit higher standards. Just a bit. "Remember Link we don't want to have to hurt them. We just want to retrieve an item of value."

Link nodded again. "I know, but looking at this place, the item in question might not be shiny…" Link was gaping at the beautiful horses in the training grounds. He saw how their muscles rippled and how they could easily outpace any other horse. But he then saw that there was a good-looking woman riding it. He started drooling. Saying Link was like other men, was an understatement. Link was a single seventeen year old, who at the time had only seen court ladies. Who covered up most of their body. These women had most of their skin showing, wearing lightweight pants and a sleeveless tops that end above the navel. Link was, in short, really really horny. After this long examination Link realized that he was drooling and quickly tried to correct that fact. "Wow these women really are beautiful."

"No shit. Its no wonder very few of them take husbands. They are way more attractive then most Hyrulians."

"Hey!"

"What? I'm not specifying anybody. Just the Hyrulian populace in general."

"Oh, well in that case, its okay."

"Come on lets get going. We should near the fortress near dark so it will be easier to sneak in." Link followed Shiek down to the valley; unaware of how much he was going to get mixed up in.

"Come in." Zelda was so nervous; she was about to become a soldier. This had to be the greatest day of her life.

"Get in there girl!" Raven nearly shoved Zelda into the sergeant's quarters.

"Yes how may I help you?" The Sergeant was well know around the barracks for being strict and disciplined. She was also the one that took Zelda back to the Gerudo fortress.

"Well the major just sent me here… to well… um…"

"Spit it out."

"Pick up my purple garb."

"Your purple? What is her reasoning?"

"Well earlier today I was sparring Raven of Purple and I well…won."

After a pause. " I have been eagerly waiting this day Zelda. That day long ago I knew you would become a great fighter. But I also felt that you would not always fight for the sake of the Gerudo. There would be something else you would fight for. Something important to you… I am rambling. Pay no heed to my meaningless words." She stands up and walks over to a closet. She opens the door and Zelda catches a glimpse of purple. The Sergeant turns around and lo-and-behold a purple uniform is there. "This is yours by right now Zelda. Go put it on immediately. You should not be wearing garb below your class."

"Yes sergeant. Thank you sergeant." Zelda Salutes and leaves bursting with unreleased energy. The Sergeant watches the door close and hears high-pitched screaming in the seconds after.

"She really is going to do something great with her skills someday." She returned to her paperwork, finding the day had just gotten a lot better.

O.o 

Well I know the update has been quite some time. But I hope that you are stickin with me on this one. I am not going to beg for reviews anymore. I find that kinda embarrassing that I did that. AI hope that you do review though. And I hope that ill be more efficient with my chapters. I also hope that you did not mind the sillyness at the beginning. I was trying to remember where I was in the story. Well Im off and away. AP classes are never much fun. Wish me luck!


End file.
